


Unraveling a love square

by GMGT



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I wrote this and watched the show afterwords, Identity Reveal, Monograms are bad for keeping secret identities, Short, so not very canon compliant, that’s right folks another freaking identity reveal, that’s what this fandom needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMGT/pseuds/GMGT
Summary: The two times Ladybug and Chat Noir almost got together, and the one time they did.  BONUS: The aftermath.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Unraveling a love square

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, [ Okami Seele](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlphaFrozenlake/about) . You rock. Make sure to check her out if you like Danganronpa.

3 - Marinette x Chat Noir  
Marinette was exhausted. She had spent all day trying to talk to Adrien, and just wanted to lie down and look at the stars. Of course, she couldn’t be that lucky.  
“Isn’t this a purr-fect night to be out?” A familiar voice called out. Dang it. Who invited him?  
“Chat Noir,” Marinette sighed, too exhausted to feign interest in the hero’s appearance, “Shouldn’t you be patrolling or something?”  
“I was, but then I saw you all alone up here.” Chat teased gently.  
Marinette glared at the black leather clad superhero who was perched on her railing.  
“Woah, sorry.” Chat caught her glare, “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, nothing. I just can’t tell my crush that I have the biggest crush on him.” Marinette muttered bitterly. It was strange, Chat Noir had never seen Marinette snap at someone besides Chole.  
Tilting his head like a puppy he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Marinette hesitated for a moment, why would Chat Noir ever - never mind. She cut off her thoughts, when has she ever started thinking bad about her partner in crime? She could trust him with her crush of all things, right?  
“I have a crush on Adrien Agreste.”  
Chat Noir almost fell off the railing in surprise, “W-what is it that you like about him?” Chat asked carefully.  
“He’s nice, with a smile that could light up the room. He helps everyone and he works so hard to impress his father…” Marinette went on about everything she noticed about him.  
“Um… I have to go!” Chat suddenly blurted with a reddening face, leaping away into the night.  
“Well, it was you who asked!” Marinette shouted after him, confused.  
2 - Ladybug x Adrien  
This was supposed to be a normal patrol. It started with a scream.  
“Help!”  
Ladybug wasted no time in running the source of the scream. It was a boy. Judging from the fact that he was several dozen feet in the air and moving down fast, he had fallen from the nearby building. The boy was a blur of motion. She ran to him, catching him just before he hit the ground.  
“What were you thinking? You need to be more car-” Ladybug froze, interrupting her lecture. This wasn’t just some reckless boy. This- this was Adrien Agreste. He was a model, and, more importantly, her crush. She could hear a pickup line tugging at the back of her mind. ‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’ She fought back the urge to say it out loud.  
“What-what were you doing falling from a skyscraper?” She asked, setting him down on his feet as faint blush found his way to his cheeks.  
“I was stretching! It’s not my fault the glass couldn’t hold my weight.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, his words reminding her of something Chat Noir would say.  
“Well, you need to be more careful. I won’t always be there to catch you.” Ladybug managed to say without stuttering.  
“Ok…” Adrien said, glancing down.  
“Well, I need to go on patrol. Don’t fall.” For me, she wanted to add. But she turned with a wave and prepared to jump away with her magic yo-yo. Just before she could leave, she heard a murmur from Adrien, but she was unable to catch his words.  
1 - Ladybug x Chat Noir  
All it took to unravel years of secrets was a monogrammed pen.  
“Ch-Chat Noir! Can I have your- your autograph?” A little girl cried.  
“Sure thing.” Chat replied, pulling out a pen.  
Ladybug was going to interject, until she saw the pen. It was a fountain pen, with an elegant design. On the side, it boldly proclaimed, “Adrien Agreste”.  
She froze, “Ch-Chat?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why does your pen say Adrien Agreste on the side?” Chat froze. He slowly bought his gaze up to the pen. He looked at Ladybug.  
“I think we should talk. In private.”  
~~~~~~  
“Spots off.”  
“Claws in.”  
“You’re Marinette.”  
“You’re Adrien.” Ladybug was frozen, not knowing what to do. Chat, however, knowing exactly what he was doing, leaned in for a kiss.  
Reveal - Marinette x Adrien  
No one could figure it out. The two had been virtual strangers. They never knew who each other where under the mask yet they trusted each other completely. But as Ladybug found herself facing Chat Noir as they defeated their third akuma since they found out each other’s secret, all she could feel was disappointment in herself. Surely Chat Noir and Adrien deserved better than Marinette as the amazing superheroine Ladybug.  
“Pound it?” Chat Noir held out his fist, she bumped his hand with hers.  
She didn’t want the awkwardness so she turned to leave. Chat Noir grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a dark alley.  
“We need to talk about this, My Lady.” Chat Noir said.  
Ladybug didn’t want to, she felt herself on the verge of tears but detransformed in front of Chat anyway. She trusted him.  
“Claws in.” Adrien Agreste stood in the same spot Chat Noir had been in after a flash of green light.  
Marinette looked down at the ground, waiting for him to say something.  
“I know you’re disappointed it was me…” Marinette murmured, “I’m so different with and without the mask.  
“I’m not disappointed!” Adrien cried, “How could I be? I just discovered that the sweet, beautiful, talented designer Marinette, is also my trusted, miraculous, akuma fighting Ladybug.”  
Marinette felt the heat rising to her face, in the few days after their reveal she had found it easier to talk to Adrien.  
Adrien put his hands on her shoulders, making her jump.  
“I thought that you were disappointed with me…”  
“What? Never! What gave you that idea?” Marinette asked, finally looking up at him.  
Adrien smiled a blinding smile, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
“Good, because I could never be disappointed about you being my Ladybug.” Adrien whispered, Marinette recovered from her shock enough to hug him back.  
“Thanks Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Links are hard.


End file.
